One thing to regret
by djjade89
Summary: Summary: if there is one thing I regret, it is that I never had the courage to say I like you.


summary: if there is one thing I regret, it is that I never had the courage to say I like you.

 **disclaimer: i do not own PoT.**

 **A/N: hello, everyone! this is a Ryosaku one-shot. i hope you like it!**

 **warning: character death. ooc?**

* * *

Grey clouds enveloped the once blue sky. Tears, in the form of rain, dropped, showing to everyone what it feels.

It was as if the heavens were also mourning for him. But he can't can he? He couldn't possibly be, right?

Right?

But it was and it is. She bit her lips, not letting herself quiver from seeing this. It really hurts.

Most of the people there wore black but she opted to wear her uniform, but no one complained nor they reprimand her of her outfit. The regulars were also there, wearing their Seigaku regular's outfit, with also some of the people they've met and been friends with from other schools. She turned around, not wanting to face him.

She could see all of them, one by one, as they go towards him, looked at him, and tell him something, before proceeding to sit on the empty chairs in front. She could only look at her lap, tears threatening to fall. A hand suddenly was placed on her shoulders. She looked to see her grandmother, who sat beside her, a sad smile appearing on her already old face.

She was encouraging her, reassuring her it was fine, but she knew that this was all she could do, for now. Suddenly, Echizen's parents went towards them, bowing towards them.

"Thank you for taking care of our son." Was all they had said. Even his father, who was always happy go lucky, whom they thought was always goofing around, was there, a solemn look at his face. They were trying to smile at them, there tear stained faces shows it. She tried to smile as well.

Ryuuzaki Sumire stood up, as well as the others.

"No. no need to say that. We're thankful Ryoma did came." She said. "But, he was really a handful, that gaki." Everyone of them knew, she was trying to liven things up, not wanting them to be someone as a man living but dead. Taking it slowly, they tried to be back like themselves. Then, her grandmother turned to her.

"It's your turn as well, Sakuno. Smile." She said as she was encouraging her to smile. She stood up, startling them a bit, before forcing myself to smile.

She walked forward, and only stopping in front of him. He was so peaceful, looking very fine, as if he was just sleeping. But, he was, he was sleeping but with no possibility to wake up. Not anymore. Her smile vanished, a very sad smile appearing on her face, tears had now fallen, cascading down her cheeks.

'Ryoma-kun, please wake up!' but, she knew even if she wishes for it, it would never be done. She tried to close her eyes, taking a deep breath, before slowly opening them once again, but it was still the same.

* * *

She went out for a bit, going around the Echizen house. From the backyard, front yard, up until she reached the temple. Until there, she spotted the empty tennis field. There was a slight tug in her heart as she neared the courts.

"This was where Ryoma always plays tennis." She heard a voice. She turned around to see Ryoma's mother, Echizen Rinko, a small smile appeared, with a faraway look, remembering those time she would she both her husband and son playing in these very courts. Rinko then looked back at Sakuno.

"So, you must be Sakuno-chan, right?" Sakuno merely nodded. Rinko made her way to her. "Why don't we go there for a bit, to talk, okay?" she merely nodded as she followed the older woman.

They made their way towards the big bell, where Nanjiroh would be when reading his magazines sometimes, or if wanting to be on the courts. They both sat there, looking around.

"You know," she started off, Sakuno immediately looking at her, "You might be the first girl outside the family whom he was interested in." she then giggled as Sakuno blushed and stuttered, saying anything. She suddenly stopped laughing, and Sakuno could only look at her.

"You were the first person whom I could say had taken his interest, but don't tell him that, okay?" she said and Sakuno smiled.

"I… I don't know about that, Echizen-san. If ever, it was like Ryoma-kun never had."

"You know, those boys were always stubborn, not even admitting that they like someone else, even though sometimes that's what makes them more cute. EspeciallY Ryoma, he may not look like it, but he does, even if he doesn't say it, was… well, let's say interested in you." Her face heated up instantly, her minds working in swirls.

"How I wish he could say that to you…" Sakuno heard her mumble it.

Suddenly, she stood up, offering a hand towards her.

"Now, why don't we go inside now, eh?"

* * *

Not long after, they carried him outside the house and into the cementery, where a small mass would take place before the burial.

No one spoke, as they listened to the priest talk. One by one, everyone in the family was called to throw a rose each, and also to say their last wishes. They were also given, since they were close to him. Each one of them, stood up and went, wanting to look at him one last time, before he goes. She stood up, at last, and went slowly towards him. Dropping the rose, she looked back.

'Even if it's too late, I wanted to say I like you, Ryoma-kun.' And she went back.

The burial was over, and they were leaving bit by bit, suddenly, she felt something in her leg, and saw a cat.

It was Karupin, Ryoma's cat.

She immediately bent towards it when suddenly, the cat was leaving. She was wondering, quite curious so she followed. She was taken towards the house, where she saw the family and bowed, and went to search for the cat until she was it going inside a room. Curiosity got the best of her and she went in, not before apologizing for going. she suddenly looked around, fascinated.

"This is Ryoma's room. Quite nice, isn't it?" she saw Rinko came in again. "Iwas quite curious so I followed, and I had never thought you were following Ryoma's cat. It somehow lead you here. You know why?" Sakuno shook her head.

Suddenly, the cat was telling her to go to the desk, where a simple folded paper was left there.

"Strange. I never saw this paper here before." Rinko said. She offered it to Sakuno, who was wondering why.

"It seems that it was for you." She nodded and opened it. it was short, but was neatly detailed.

She read it, slowly, not wanting to miss anything he wrote. Tears were staring to fall down her cheeks, once again.

 _To Ryuuzaki-chan,_

 _Domo._

 _Why am I writing this again, ah, right. Anyways, meeting you had been quite… interesting to say the least. You aren't that much of an annoyance I had always thought you were. It was quite, fun being with you, even though I didn't realize it that much. Keep practicing your tennis, since you're still mada mada._

She giggled a bit at reading this. She didn't care when Rinko came next to her reading her son's letter as well.

 _See me if you've improved and I'll test you out myself. Keep improving, neh, Sakuno. I'll be waiting._

 _Ryoma_

After reading she folded it, kept it near her heart. She looked back once again towards Ryoma's mother and bowed.

"Thank you very much. Please excuse me." And she left the house, even though crying, she couldn't help but be happy because a little bit below it, written smaller, was something she never would have expected.

 _If there is one thing I'll ever regret… that would be where I hadn't had the courage to tell you I like you._

 _I LIKE YOU, Ryuuzaki Sakuno._

 _There, I said it._

It would always echo in her brain.

 _'I like you, Sakuno.'_

* * *

 **A/N: that's it! thank you for reading! read and review!**


End file.
